Generally, a conductive pattern is formed in a printed circuit board (PCB) according to a designed circuit pattern, such that high temperature heat is dissipated according to the conductive pattern and parts mounted or installed in the PCB. However, an error, such as malfunction or breakage, occurs in a circuit when high temperature heat at more than a predetermined level is generated from the parts mounted or installed in the PCB. Therefore, a printed circuit board with a copper core formed therein and a circuit pattern formed of copper has been proposed in order to dissipate the high temperature heat generated from the parts mounted or installed in the PCB. However, the PCB including the copper core has a problem that weight of the PCB and cost are increased. Therefore, a PCB with an aluminum core formed therein and a circuit pattern formed of aluminum is being developed. However, the PCB including the aluminum core has a problem that the circuit pattern is over-etched in etching processes when forming the circuit pattern.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known.